casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccup's Last Wish/Chapter 1
G’Day Casters, I’m back with yet ANOTHER FanFiction! With another one planned and on the way. This one is a one-shot, so that’s three FanFictions at the same time… This will be difficult. Anyway, in this story, Hiccup dies in dragon training when he has to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, and Astrid has to follow up her promise about keeping Toothless safe. Will she be able to do it? Enjoy! Hiccup’s Last Wish. '' '' ENTIRE STORY IS 3RD PERSON: “If anything goes wrong in the arena, just promise me that you will make sure they don’t find Toothless.” Said Hiccup. “I will, just promise me it won’t go wrong.” Replied Astrid. Hiccup put his helmet on and entered the ring. He grabbed a shield and a knife. “I’m ready.” He said. The door to the Monstrous Nightmare’s pen was opened and the dragon burst out and tried to shoot some Vikings. It flew around the arena, before it saw Hiccup and landed in front of him. “It’s okay.” He said, dropping his weapons. He threw his helmet away. “I’m not one of them.” Everyone gasped. “Stop the fight.” Said Stoick. “No, please, I need you all to see this.” Hiccup put his hand out to touch the Nightmare. “They’re not what we think they are, we don’t have to kill them.” He was about to touch the Nightmare. “I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!” Yelled Stoick, banging the arena with his hammer. The Nightmare shook its head, and snapped. “HICCUP!” Yelled Astrid. The Monstrous Nightmare had caught Hiccup and was about to crush him. “GET DOWN!” Yelled Gobber, as everyone heard the sound of a Night Fury. Toothless smashed through the cage and went into battle with the Monstrous Nightmare. But once the smoke cleared, there was a shock. Hiccup was no-where to be seen. Astrid ran into the arena as Toothless threw the Nightmare against a wall. “Toothless, go.” She said, trying to push him away. Toothless saw Stoick running at them with a hammer and rushed towards him. He pounced on Stoick and was about to shoot. “Toothless, NO!” Yelled Astrid. The Night Fury looked at her. Then, a Viking hit him in the head. Astrid rushed over and tried to fend off her fellow Vikings, but they just pushed her aside. “Where is Hiccup?” Asked Stoick. But the answer came when they noticed a boot in the middle of the arena. “He’s gone…” Said Gobber. Stoick threw Astrid into the Great Hall before closing the door behind them. “What were you thinking? That dragon killed Hiccup.” He said. “No, Toothless did not kill Hiccup, he was trying to protect him! He’s not dangerous!” Defended Astrid. “They’ve killed, Hundreds of us!” “And we’ve killed thousands of them! If they don’t bring enough food back they get eaten themselves! There is, something else on their island.” “Their island? So you’ve been to the nest? How did you find it?” Asked Stoick. “We didn’t, only a dragon can find it!” Stoick had an idea. “Oh no, Chief, you don’t know what you’re up against! It’s like nothing anyone has ever seen before!” Stoick didn’t listen. “LISTEN TO ME!” She yelled, trying to hold him back. He threw her to the ground. “You throw your lot in with them? You’re no Viking.” He slammed the door on his way out. Astrid watched on as Toothless was tied up and put onto the boats. They sailed away. “Why couldn’t you just kill him when you had the chance? Then I wouldn’t be in this mess!” She said to herself. Suddenly, she had a crazy idea. “If you plan on getting eaten, I would definitely go with the Gronkle.” Said Fishlegs. “I love this plan!” Said Snotlout. “Wait, what is the plan?” Asked Fishlegs. Astrid went over to the pens. She opened the door to the Nightmare’s pen. “What are you doing Astrid?” Asked Snotlout. “Just, stay calm, and don’t pick up a weapon.” She said. The others watched on in amazement as she coaxed the large dragon out. She went over to Snotlout. “Cool!” She grabbed his hand to put it on the dragon’s nose. “Wait what are you doing?” He tried to pull away. “Just, trust me.” Said Astrid. She put his hand on the Nightmare. She then went over to a trough. “Where are you going!” “You’re going to need something to hang on with.” She said, holding some rope. A Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle, and a Hidious Zippleback were now standing in front of them. Stoick watched as the fleet of dragons flew away. Then he noticed the Night Fury panicking. “It’s not over yet, form your ranks!” He said. They heard a very loud roar, before they saw a giant dragon coming out of the mountain. “What in Thor’s name is that?” Asked Gobber. “Odin help us.” Said Stoick. The huge dragon lit the boats on fire. An explosion happened at its head and four dragons flew down from behind it, with the young Vikings riding them. “Fishlegs, fill us in.” Said Astrid. “Large size, heavily armoured, steer clear of boat.” He said, as it threw a boat at the rocks. “Fishlegs, Snotlout, get in its blind spot and make some noise. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, see if this thing has a shot limit.” They went to do their assignments. Astrid flew her Nadder over to the boat where Toothless was and jumped off. She tried to free Toothless. “This thing doesn’t have a blind spot!” Yelled Fishlegs when the dragon opened four more eyes. Snotlout’s Nightmare crashed into the giant, sending him flying off. “Lost power on the Gronkle!” Said Fishlegs as he went down. “Snotlout, do something!” He threw Snotlout his hammer. Snotlout started hitting him in the eyes. He got thrown over and lost his hammer, hanging on to the dragon for dear life. A mast fell in front of Toothless, making Astrid fall back. They fell in the water and Toothless sank to the bottom. Astrid swam down after him and tried to free him under water. Soon, she ran out of oxygen and started to pass out. Stoick dove in and grabbed her, throwing her onto a rock. “Stoick?” She asked, coughing up water. Stoick dove back down and ripped the head clamp off of Toothless. The Night Fury grabbed him and swam to the surface. He let go of Stoick, letting him fall onto the rock, and landed in front of them. He looked to Astrid. “You got it bud.” She said. She got on him but Stoick grabbed her arm. “Astrid, you don’t have to do this.” He said. “We’re Vikings chief, it’s an occupational hazard.” She said, sarcastically. “I’m proud to call you a Viking.” He said. “Thanks Stoick. Come on bud.” They took off. “They’re up!” Yelled Ruffnut. Astrid’s Deadly Nadder grabbed Snotlout, and tried to fly away. But the giant dragon started sucking them back in. Toothless shot a plasma blast in the giant’s mouth. “That thing has wings. Let’s see if it can use them.” Said Astrid. They shot the giant again, and he took off, chasing them. “That worked.” She saw the dark clouds. “Alright bud, time to disappear.” She said. They flew into the clouds with the giant right behind them. Once they were in the clouds though, it could not see them. Toothless shot it a few times before it spewed fire everywhere. It hit Toothless’ artificial wing and burnt it. “Time up, let’s hope this works.” Said Astrid. They flew down and got the giant beast to follow them. They were flying straight down. The giant started to open its mouth to fire. “Hold it… Now Toothless!” Said Astrid. Toothless flipped around and shot into its mouth. That made the mouth blow up in its face. They saw the ground and the giant tried to stop in time. Toothless was able to stop easy but the giant wasn’t so lucky. It hit the ground and exploded. Toothless flew up, trying to get away from the explosion. The tail hit him and Astrid got knocked off. Toothless tried to jet down to save her. “Astrid!” Yelled Stoick. He saw Toothless lying not too far away. But he also noticed that his saddle was empty, and his leather tailfin was gone. “Oh Astrid. I did this… First it was Hiccup and now this.” Toothless looked at him. “I’m sorry.” Toothless rolled over and uncurled his wings, revealing Astrid. “Astrid!” Stoick grabbed her. He tried to listen to her heartbeat. “She’s alive! You brought her back alive!” He said. Everyone started cheering. “Well, most of her.” Said Gobber, pointing to her burnt leg. Toothless growled softly and Astrid woke up. “Toothless! I missed you too bud. OW.” She noticed that she was in her house. “I’m in my house. You’re in my house. Do my parents know you’re here? Or Stoick?” One of her legs felt weird. She took the blanket off of herself. And she noticed her metal leg. She got out of bed and tried walking, but almost fell over. Toothless caught her. She walked to the door with Toothless helping her. She opened the door and a Nightmare roared just outside. She closed the door quickly. “Stay here.” She said. She opened the door again and saw that it was Snotlout’s Nightmare. She then noticed that there were dragons everywhere. “I knew it, I’m dead!” She said. “No but you gave it your best shot.” Said Stoick. “Hey, Astrid’s awake!” Yelled someone. Soon, there was a crowd around her. “What’s going on?” She asked. “It turns out we just needed a little more of Hiccup.” Said Stoick. “And this.” “You just gestured to all of me.” He nodded. “Well, most of you. That bit’s my handy work, with a bit of Hiccup flare thrown in. What do you think?” Asked Gobber. I looked at my new leg. “Might get you to tweak it a little.” She said. Everyone laughed. Gobber gave Astrid a red tailfin to put on Toothless. This, is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. We may have lost some friends, but we gained new ones. Our pets are special. While most places might have parrots, or ponies, we have, dragons. ' ' I hope you enjoyed that one-shot. I kept almost going into first person and having to fix it so don’t expect too many third person stories. Sorry if this was very bad, it’s not really my best one so far. '-Minecast Chris'